


Plus One

by soulproxy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, I think I'm funny, Jensen trying to be wingman for Jared for a little while, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Sharing a Bed, Weddings, alternate universe - Plus One Movie Fusion, but not for long, so many Supernatural Easter Eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulproxy/pseuds/soulproxy
Summary: It's wedding season and best friends Jared and Jensen have a shit ton of weddings to go to. Jared is sick of going alone and never finding anyone to have a meaningful conversation with (and maybe a wild night to accompany it). Jensen hates weddings for more personal reasons, like all the reminders of the ex who cheated on him a few weeks into their engagement. So, when Jensen suggests they just be each other's 'plus one' to all of their future obligations, it only makes sense to agree, right? Right??
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120
Collections: J2 at the Movies





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvet_impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_impala/gifts).



> Special thank you to all the people who read over this at the last second. All remaining mistakes are mine!  
> This is based on the movie Plus One (but is not exactly like it) and was written for my good friend velvet_impala.

“Emily and Katherine,” Jared says with a painted on smile, holding up a glass of ice that used to be a glass of whiskey. “It’s hard to believe that just a few years ago Emily was chasing after _me_.”

“What?! No. Ew,” Jensen interrupts from where he’s sitting on the bed, listening to Jared practice his “Man of Honor” speech. “You can’t bring that up in your speech. It makes you sound jealous and just… _sad_ , really. Scratch it.”

Jared sighs. This is the sixth attempt at his speech that Jensen has vetoed. Taking a deep breath he lifts the glass a little higher. “Uh, okay. Emily and I have only been friends for a few years but it feels like a lot longer. We met in college--”

“Boring! If it doesn’t directly have to do with the happy couple, skip it. Everyone just wants cake at this point, let them eat cake!” Jensen jeers, making Jared drop his head with another sigh. 

“Come on, how am I supposed to tell any funny anecdotes or make sentimental allegories if I can’t tell anything about our past together?” Jared asks, getting frustrated. He hates making speeches in the first place and Jensen’s interruptions aren’t helping with that. 

“Don’t,” Jensen states simply with a shrug, like it’s obvious. “Toast the happy couple…,” he says, raising his third beer in the air in a fake toast, smiling at a fake crowd of guests, “wish them a long and sex-filled future, and end it. So we can get our damn cake.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. Jensen’s become a little cynical about love since breaking up with his ex seven months ago and Jared can tell it’s still hard on him. He doesn’t comment on that, instead reminding Jensen, “You know, even if my speech is short, there are still going to be like, twelve more you have to sit through.”

“Yeah, well, that’s five more minutes I don’t have to struggle to stay awake and _you_ don’t have to be embarrassed when no one laughs at your lame-ass jokes.”

Jared snorts. “Point taken.”

*

“I know we’re all secretly just waiting to get a piece of that glorious wedding cake over there, so I won’t make this long,” Jared chuckles, bolstered by the light laughter of the crowd and the way Jensen lifts his glass and sends him a wink of approval. “Katherine, in Emily you’ve found someone to get into trouble with, someone to stick by your side when trouble finds you first, and someone who is going to _be_ trouble if anyone ever does you wrong. And though I don’t know Katherine as well, Emily, I think you have the same in her. You’ve found your perfect match in each other. So, without further ado,” he raises his champagne flute in the air, “To Emily and Katherine, may you have a long and happy marriage, full of love, intimacy, and adventure, but hopefully not too much jail time.”

“To Emily and Katherine,” the crowd repeats with laughter, as Jared hugs the brides and takes his seat.

“Nice speech,” Jensen tells him when Jared finds him later at the buffet table. “Cute joke at the end.”

“Thanks.”

Jensen stuffs a mini cheeseburger in his mouth. “Still too long,” he muses before he’s even done chewing. “ _Why_ _would anyone_ _make these so small_?” he questions, picking up another one. “It’s sacrilege, is what it is.”

Jared shakes his head, rolling his eyes fondly at his friend. They’ve been through a lot in their friendship, changed as people over the years. And with everyone around them coupling off and getting married, creating new lives for themselves, and leaving the two of them behind in their singular, uncertain existences, Jared thinks it’s nice to know that _some things_ will never change.

*

“Jared?” An old, familiar voice breaches Jared’s thoughts as he stands at the edge of the dance floor, looking around for someone to occupy his time with. 

He turns toward the voice and breaks into a smile when he sees the friendly face smiling back at him. “Tristan? Wow, it’s so good to see you,” Jared gushes, reaching out to hug his old friend and former high school crush. “How are you? It’s been ages."

“I’m good,” Tristan answers, hugging Jared back, his grin growing when they release each other. “I didn’t know you knew Katherine and Emily.”

“Emily and I met in college. And, you know, once she decides you’re going to be in her life--”

“She doesn’t let you go,” Tristan finishes Jared’s sentence with a knowing nod. “Yeah, she’s a little intense but she’s a good person to have on your side.”

“Are you here with someone?” Jared asks, looking around for a date hovering nearby.

“Oh, no,” Tristan waves away the thought. “Sadly, it’s just me tonight.” 

Maybe it’s Jared’s imagination but there seems to be a spark in Tristan’s eyes when he says it. Maybe he wishes he weren’t alone. Maybe he wants Jared to finally make the move he never made back in high school.

“Oh,” Jared grins shyly, looking down at the floor as a thrill of possibility rushes up his spine. He takes a second to work up the courage and then holds out his hand in offering. “Do you want to dance?”

Tristan looks at his hand and then his gaze flicks to Jared’s face. “Oh,” he says, face showing his surprise, followed by an awkward scrabble to backtrack on the conversation. “I didn’t mean… I have a girlfriend. She just couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Right, of course,” Jared nods, clearing his throat and thrusting the offending hand into his jacket pocket. “I didn’t mean anything by it,” he lies. “I was just--”

“Right, yeah,” Tristan stumbles to agree, blessedly not making Jared think up an excuse on the spot. “Um, it was good to see you but I should--”

“Yeah, it was… nice seeing you.” Jared says the last part to himself because Tristan has already made his exit. 

Jared drops his head into his hands. This is going to be an even longer night than he thought. 

*

An hour later finds Jared giving up on the night and returning to his hotel room. He thrusts his keycard into the lock tiredly and swings open the door to find Jensen in just his dress shirt and suit pants drinking a beer and watching porn on his bed with a stolen tray of mini cheeseburgers.

“Why are you running up the charges on my room when you have one right down the hall?” Jared asks, not yet making a move to enter.

“Didn’t want to sleep in come-covered sheets,” Jensen jokes with a laugh, taking another swallow of his beer. At least, Jared _hopes_ he’s joking. 

“How did you even get in?” Jared finally enters the room, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it over the suitcase in his closet rather than hanging it up. What’s the point, he has no one to impress.

“Stole your extra keycard earlier when we were practicing your speech.” Jensen nods to the card Jared can see on the side table now. 

Carefully dodging the tray of food, he lays himself down on his bed and his head winds up in Jensen’s lap where Jensen’s greasy fingers automatically thread themselves into his hair, massaging his scalp. “Okay, but why?” Jared asks. He should tell Jensen to stop, he’s making his hair smell like cheeseburgers but it feels good and he’s too comfortable now to move for a while anyway.

“You know why,” Jensen says quietly, gaze on the porn Jared can tell he isn’t really watching. 

“Is this about Alex?” Jared is sympathetic to Jensen’s pain. He can clearly see how much the breakup has affected Jensen, but he can’t empathize because he’s never had that strong of a bond with someone before.

“No,” Jensen answers immediately, sighing and changing his answer a moment later. “Yes and no. It’s mostly just the wedding stuff in general. Having to sit through it alone and be defined by your singleness in every aspect of it. But yeah, it’s also about Alex. How close we got to all this and how fast it ended.” 

“And wedding season is just starting,” Jared mumbles, feeling a little depressed for himself too after Jensen’s speech and the reminder of his snafu with Tristan earlier. 

“And wedding season is just starting,” Jensen repeats in agreement.

They’re both quiet for a minute and then Jared decides he needs a beer too. He goes to the minifridge and finds one left of the five that were originally in there. Shaking his head, he grabs it and as he’s popping the cap off comments, “Hey, at least I’ll be at half the weddings you’re going to. We can help keep each other sane this season.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees, looking sleepy as Jared sits back down on the bed beside him. His eyes get brighter when he realizes what Jared’s just said. “Hey, wait a minute. That’s brilliant!”

Jared raises an eyebrow and snorts. “It wasn’t _that_ brilliant. It’s just common sense, if we’re both there, we’ll keep each other entertained.”

“No, _you’re_ not brilliant,” Jensen amends, “I am! Hear me out—“

“That’s never a good sign,” Jared mutters into his beer bottle. 

“I _said_ hear me out.”

“Fine, fine. I’m listening.”

Jensen turns to face Jared fully, excitement brightening his gaze. “What if we go to _all_ of our future wedding obligations together? We can be each other’s plus one!”

Jared thinks about it a moment before shaking his head. “No.”

“What? Why not?” Jensen asks incredulously, smacking Jared on the shoulder to make him meet his eyes. 

“I have four more weddings to go, you have six, and only three of them overlap. That would mean going to two more weddings than I’d have to face on my own. Why would I agree to that?” Jared returns logically. “I’d rather poke my own eyes out than go to any more weddings than I have to.”

“Fine. Be a dick,” Jensen mutters, turning back to the television petulantly. He’s only silent for a few seconds before he adds nonchalantly, ”You know you could meet someone at one of these weddings. I saw you strike out tonight. With me as your wingman, I could help you out, make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

Jared scoffs. “You can keep me from making a fool of myself in front of an old crush that’s got a girlfriend?”

“Ouch,” Jensen winces with the appropriate amount of sympathy before tilting his head. “But yeah, I could scope out the options, figure out who’d be ...amenable,” he says eyeing Jared critically. “Shouldn’t be too hard. And if that doesn’t work, I could always hire someone to take care of you. One time only, I can’t afford a relationship. ”

Jared laughs at his friend’s ridiculous offer. “Thanks. I’ll pass though.”

“Come on, at least say you’ll think about it,” Jensen nudges Jared’s shoulder with his own and Jared sighs. He knows he’s going to give in, but he can at least _pretend_ to put up a fight for a little bit. 

“I’ll think about it, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“I knew you’d do it,” Jensen grins, draining the last of his beer. 

“I didn’t say--” Jared tries to protest. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen waves his hand at Jared in dismissal of his complaints. “You never said that. You know I’m sleeping in here, right?”

“What? No. This is _my_ room.” Jared squawks as Jensen moves his mess off the bed and then lifts the covers to climb in. 

Jensen only shifts his head on the pillow and sighs comfortably in response to Jared's complaints.

Jared rolls his eyes and gets up to go brush his teeth like a civilized person. “Are you going to sleep in those clothes?” he asks from inside the bathroom, but when he goes out a minute later, Jensen’s shirt and suit pants are pooled on the floor at his side of the bed. 

Jared undresses too and throws on some sweat pants before climbing in on the open side of the bed, turning onto his side and shutting his eyes to get some sleep.

“Hey, Jared,” Jensen mutters sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Jared isn’t sure if Jensen is thanking him for giving in and going to the other weddings with him like they both know he’s going to do, or letting Jensen stay in his room so he doesn’t have to be alone tonight, but it really doesn’t matter. Jensen is his best friend and he’d do pretty much anything for him. 

“Go to sleep,” Jared replies, trying not to be fond and failing. 

*

_~The Baskin Wedding (Wedding One)~_

“No mini cheeseburgers,” Jensen informs Jared when he returns from the buffet table after devouring his cake. “Giving this one a five on the snack scale.”

“We’re rating the snacks now?” Jared asks, looking up from his last bite of cake. “Do we include the cake or not?”

“Hmmm,” Jensen thinks for a second before deciding, “both. With the cake, it’s a seven.”

“Agree on the cake.” Jared wipes his face, grinning at a groomsman that’s been eyeing him all night. “I think I’m gonna take a break from eating to dance for a bit.”

“Cheers.” Jensen isn’t bothered with his absence, too busy trying all the foods on his plate. If he’s not getting paid what he’s worth at work, he’ll make up for it in snacks at his boss’ wedding. “Eugh,” he spits out the mini sandwich stuffed with creamy green stuff. “You’re down to a four for that one, Carole.”

“Jensen!” Someone calls and Jensen looks up to see Anna from accounting bearing down on him with a bored-looking man in tow. “It’s been a while! I haven’t seen you since the company Christmas party last year.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Anna.” He pushes his plate aside and wipes his hand as he stands to offer it to her boyfriend. “Hi. I’m Jensen.”

“Jensen, this is Daniel. He wasn’t able to make it to the party last year,” Anna explains, turning to Daniel next. “I told you about Jensen, remember? He’s the one dating Alex in advertising.” She looks around, obviously searching for someone who isn’t there while Jensen freezes up at the sound of his ex’s name being said so casually. “Where _is_ Alex?”

“We broke up,” Jensen informs her. “About seven months ago.”

“Oh, that’s such a shame. You two were so good together,” she says with pity in her eyes. “What happened?”

“He thought he was better with his secretary,” Jensen states, taking a bitter pleasure in the way Anna flinches at his answer. “Excuse me.”

Jared is dancing with his cute groomsman, Eric, when he notices Jensen storm by and walk out the door. Worried, he makes his excuses and follows, finding Jensen leaning against the side of his car with his head in his hands. 

“Hey,” Jared says to announce his presence, as he steps up in front of him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answers, lowering his hands to take a deep breath. “Yeah, just… saw someone I knew from work and they introduced me to their date as Alex’s boyfriend. I was just kind of blind-sided by it, I guess.”

“Oh,” Jared says awkwardly, not knowing what to offer in this situation. “Do you… need a hug or--?”

Jensen snorts, pushing him lightly. “Shut up. I’m not gonna be a baby about it. I just needed a minute.”

“Okay.” Jared holds his arms wide. “Offer’s still open, if you change your mind.”

“You’re such a dork,” Jensen states, but steps into Jared’s space and accepts the hug, laying his head on Jared’s shoulder and just giving himself a moment. 

“You wanna go get a cheeseburger?” Jared suggests.

“Dear god, yes please,” Jensen says, breaking away to round the car and jump in the driver’s seat, leaving Jared to shake his head as he slides into the passenger’s side. 

It’s not the night either of them were expecting, but it ends up being pretty good anyway even if they do have to share a bed again.

*

_~ The Willis Wedding (Wedding Two)~_

“Hey, look.” Jared points inside their crappy motel room. “Two beds!”

“Don’t act like you’re not a cuddle monster,” Jensen mutters, squeezing past him and into the room to drop his duffle bag on one of the beds.

“Says the guy with tentacle limbs when he sleeps,” Jared retorts, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Jensen moves to turn on the air conditioner. It’s hot as balls in their room.

“That’s because you snore like a foghorn,” Jared mumbles, tugging on the collar of his shirt as he watches Jensen fiddle with the thermometer. “You got that thing working yet?”

“Not without a miracle,” Jensen answers, smacking the useless contraption in frustration and turning to face Jared. “Damn thing’s broken.”

“Damn.” Jared moves toward the door. “I’ll go talk to the front office. Maybe we can change rooms.”

“Dude, I just hope the food is good tomorrow. No matter what happens, as long as the food is good, all is not lost.” Jensen raises prayer hands over his head in the hopes of a better tomorrow.

The food at the reception is, in fact, not good. One a scale of one to ten, they both agree that it’s a negative two. Between the food and not being able to switch from their sweltering room, it’s a pretty miserable time. The only highlight is when Jensen “accidentally” bumps Jared into a cute guy while they’re chatting over the bad food. They hit it off and dance the night away but Jared comes back to the room to sleep so Jensen isn’t really sure what happened between them after he left the reception. Nothing good apparently, which is par for the course he guesses. Hopefully, the next wedding will go better.

*

_~ The Parker Wedding (Wedding Three)~_

“Hello, how may I help you?” the receptionist asks as they walk into Wanderlust Resort.

Jensen twists to look at Jared. “You made the reservation, right?”

“No,” Jared answers slowly. “ _You_ were supposed to make the reservation. I brought the gift and made sure we had clean suits to wear.”

“Oh. Shit.” Jensen leans on the counter, giving the receptionist his best apologetic face. “I forgot to make the reservation. Do you still have any rooms available?”

“Let me check on that for you,” she answers understandingly as she quickly types something into her computer. “As a matter of fact, we have two rooms available. One is the Midnight Lover suite and the other is our south-facing penthouse suite with beautiful views of the beach.”

“Uh,” Jensen turns to Jared who doesn’t seem to know what to think of their options either. “What, uh. How much are they?”

“The Midnight Lover suite is $295 per night and the penthouse suite is $975 per night.”

“We’ll take the Midnight Lover suite,” Jared speaks up as Jensen reluctantly hands over his credit card. 

“Excellent choice,” the receptionist says, charging the room to Jensen’s card and activating their electronic keycards before passing them over in a small envelope. “Enjoy your stay. And if you have any questions, concerns, or needs, please don’t hesitate to call down to us and we’ll help however we can.”

“Thank you.” Jared takes their room keys for safe-keeping and then leads Jensen to the elevator with a hand to the small of his back.

When they get to the room, they freeze in the doorway. Absolutely everything is either black, red, or some combination of the two. 

“Dude, it’s your fantasy Twilight room,” Jensen smirks, smacking Jared’s shoulder playfully. 

Jared sighs, shaking his head as he walks into the room. “I never should have told you about that vampire dream.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky someone will sneak in and stare at you while you sleep tonight,” Jensen keeps going, raising his eyebrows at his own joke, enjoying the teasing. 

“You know an awful lot about Twilight,” Jared observes, hanging up their garment bags in the closet. 

“Team Jacob all the way, bitch,” Jensen laughs, pulling his swimsuit out of his bag. “I’m gonna get in a few laps at the pool.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a bit.”

*

The cool water of the pool is refreshing against Jensen’s skin, but by the time Jared has come down for a swim, Jensen’s in need of a little break. He’s sitting on one of the lounge chairs, basking in the sun when two women and a man sit at the next chairs over. He gives them a lazy glance before closing his eyes again, idly thinking the man is fairly attractive.

“Oh, yum,” one of the women says, the tone of her voice salacious enough to have Jensen cracking open an eye to see what she’s looking at. “Tall, tan, and rugged can hold me up against the side of the pool any day.”

“Me too,” the man next to her laughs, eyeing the same person. “Any day _or night_.”

Peering discretely around the pool, Jensen comes to the conclusion that Jared is the only person that matches their description. 

“Are you talking about the long-haired sasquatch over there?” Jensen asks, with a discrete point at Jared just to make sure.

“Ouch, tell us what you really think,” one of the women, appearing slightly older than the other two, winces at his description but laughs, inviting conversation. 

“Oh, no. I’m not--, Jared is absolutely a fine piece of man candy. It’s just, he’s my friend,” Jensen tries to explain, seeing their worried glances when he admits to knowing Jared. “I just meant I could make some introductions, if you want. It’s practically my duty as his wingman.”

“You can introduce _me_ ,” the younger woman says, biting her lip at the image of Jared combing his wet hair back with both hands. Jensen can admit that he can definitely see the appeal. 

“Actually,” Jensen grimaces in apology, pointing to the man next to her. “He’s more Jared’s type.”

“Damn,” the woman complains while her male friend smiles at Jensen.

“I’m Damon,” he says, holding out a hand for Jensen to shake. 

“Jensen.”

“I’m Barbara, and this is my sister Eden,” the older woman says as the younger one eyes Dean since her first choice isn’t going to happen. “Are you here for the Parker Wedding?”

“Yeah. The bride is a college friend of mine.”

“Then it looks like we’ll both be there,” Eden states, giving him a flirtatious grin. “Save me a dance?”

Jensen laughs, flattered by her blatant interest. “I bat for the other team too, sorry.”

“Shit,” Eden curses again with a sigh. “Got any straight friends?”

“Here? Just the bride.” 

“So, wait. There’s nothing between you two, right?” Damon checks, motioning between Jensen and Jared. “I do not want to get in the middle of anything.”

“Nah, we’re just friends,” Jensen says, forcing himself to ignore the parade of _almost_ moments that have gone through his head over the years. Times when he’d almost let himself think about him and Jared taking their friendship one step further. That time after prom when Jared’s date had dumped him and he and Jensen had spent the rest of the night cruising in the limo. He remembers asking the driver to pull over on an unlit stretch of road so that they could lay on the floor and look up at the stars through the sunroof. He’d almost kissed Jared that night before bringing himself back from the edge of insanity at the last second. He was right to never try to change them, they’re good as friends. 

*

The wedding is truly beautiful and Jared is still picking on Jensen for maybe possibly crying during the ceremony, handing him tissues all during the reception when he’s least expecting it that he automatically takes before he realizes what they are.

“Alright, shut up,” Jensen grouses, tossing the last one back in Jared’s face just when Damon appears at his side. 

“I believe I was promised an introduction,” Damon grins at Jensen.

“Right. Jared, this is Damon. Damon, this is Jared,” Jensen says, pushing the two of them together. “Have fun!” 

“Okayyy,” Jared laughs, holding his hand out to Damon even as he watches Jensen wander off. “It’s nice to meet you.”

*

Jensen meant to leave Jared and Damon alone to do whatever, even if it meant Jensen having to find ways to entertain himself. Really, he was minding his own business, thinking he might try and find Barbara and Eden to hang out with, when he saw Alex across the room and his heart dropped to the floor. And then someone must have stepped on it, because it hurts like a bitch right now. 

The thing that gets Jensen moving is when he notices that the person on Alex’s arm is the secretary he left Jensen for. That makes Jensen decide that he cannot be seen alone. He searches the room frantically for Jared, reaching into his pocket when he doesn’t see him to pull out his phone and text him instead. 

_‘Where are you?’_

He realizes that he may not get a reply. Jared probably won’t even notice he’s got a message in the middle of a party this big but Jensen’s holding out hope for a miracle. This is the one time he really needs one. 

**‘Outside with Damon. Why?’**

Jensen breathes out in relief that Jared hadn’t gone back to Damon’s room or something.

_‘Alex is here.’_

Jared’s reply comes immediately. **‘On my way.’**

Jensen moves toward the door to meet Jared halfway, watching him scan the room as soon as he walks back in, looking for Jensen, but probably keeping an eye out for Alex too.

“Hey,” Jared says when he’s standing in front of Jensen, meeting his gaze with concern. “Are you okay? Did he talk to you?”

“No, I went looking for you as soon as I saw him,” Jensen shakes his head, closing his eyes tightly and dropping his head into his hands. “God, he should not still be fucking me up like this.”

“What can I do?” Jared asks, putting his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, ready to pull him in for a hug if it seems like he needs it.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Jensen sighs, defeated. He looks up at Jared pitifully.“Did I ruin things for you with Damon?”

“No,” Jared says thoughtfully. “We didn’t really seem that compatible anyway so I just told him I wasn’t interested.”

“For an hour?”

Jared chuckles a little. “Well, when I turned him down, he asked about you. So, like a good wingman, I was talking you up.” He grins, pointing his thumb over his shoulder as he offers, “I could go get him for you, if you think it would help?”

“No,” Jensen is in the middle of saying when it hits him. A romantic partner is exactly what he needs in the face of his ex. Someone to show Alex that he’s not still pining away over him. But not Damon. No, he has a much better option that will pack a way more powerful punch. “Actually, I do know what I need.” He looks into Jared’s eyes, certain he looks as desperate as he feels. “Be my date.”

“I am your date.” Jared’s face scrunches in confusion. 

“No, I mean,” Jensen hesitates to say it so plainly, but it really does seem like the best option. Alex always was a little weird about their friendship. “Be my boyfriend. Just for tonight?”

Jared’s face clears for a moment but then he looks concerned again. “Jensen, I don’t think--”

“You asked what you can do for me and this is it, Jared,” Jensen tells him, reaching out for his hands. It’s easier to plead when he has something steadying to hold onto. “Please.”

Jared takes breath, looking to Jensen’s eyes as he swallows his concerns. “Okay,” he finally agrees. 

“Thank you,” Jensen breathes in relief before it’s swept away by anxiety again when he spots Alex looking at them from over Jared’s shoulder. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“He’s looking at us right now, so kiss me dammit,” Jensen says, threading his fingers through Jared’s hair but not pulling him down, not making the final move and taking the decision from Jared’s hands. 

Jared only hesitates for a second before listening, bending to press their lips together urgently, driven by Jensen’s need and the adrenaline of the situation. He plans to kiss Jensen softly, hopefully convincingly, but he doesn’t expect for it to carry on as long as it does. Nor does he expect it to evolve from the chaste closed-mouth kiss it starts off as to something deeper, hungrier, something that has his fingers curling in the fabric at the back of Jensen’s suit jacket, making him want to pull him closer and never stop.

“So much for just friends.” Damon’s voice breaks them apart and they both turn to see his unimpressed face staring back at them. He shakes his head at them in annoyance and stalks away.

Jared laughs, burying his face in Jensen’s neck “Oh god, he’s gonna think we’re such dicks.”

Jensen wishes he felt like joining in but Alex is still looking at them and Jensen isn’t sure what to feel about the fact that he looks annoyed at them too. He should feel good, he thinks. Maybe even smug. But honestly, he just feels like getting out and getting some fresh air. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he says, tugging Jared toward the door.

“Where are we going?” Jared asks, but doesn’t fight it, following Jensen easily.

Jensen doesn’t know. Anywhere but here. “Let’s go for a swim.”

“There’s no lifeguard on duty this late,” Jared informs him sensibly. 

“I’m not drunk, are you?” Jensen stops to ask.

“No.”

“Then I think we’ll be okay.” Jensen tightens his hold on Jared's hand, walking faster.

They go back to their room and quickly change into swim trunks, grabbing towels and sneaking down into the pool, careful not to be too loud or splash too much. They swim circles around each other and Jensen feels like he can catch his breath again even though there’s a definite current to the air of something changing. 

Jared moves to the side of the pool to rest, leaning his head back to look up at the stars. “This kind of reminds me of prom night junior year,” he says, keeping his eyes on the sky. “Do you remember that?”

“Riding around town in that white limo all night? Yeah, I remember,” Jensen assures Jared, moving to stand in front of him. “Hey, Jared.” He lifts a hand and touches Jared’s skin, his fingers resting on Jared’s chest. It’s still warm, even in the cold water. 

Jared lowers his head, looking at Jensen, blinking slowly as his hand circles Jensen’s wrist. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Jensen whispers, something like gravity drawing him closer to Jared and Jared seems to be caught in it too.

“Jensen?” Jared questions aloud, but the real questions are in his eyes. Are they doing this? Is it okay if they do? Should they?

And the only answer Jensen can think as his lips find Jared’s once more is a thunderous, resounding _‘yes’._

It’s still there, still urging him on as they make their way back to their room and shower together, kissing and laughing as they soap each other up and wash each other’s hair. It’s still there when they dry each other off and when they crawl into bed together without a single stitch of clothing on. It’s there when they make each other come, breathing heavily into each other’s skin, and when they fall asleep cuddled together after cleaning up and pulling on some underwear. 

It’s only once morning comes that his certainty vanishes altogether. 

*

They don’t talk about it. Jared tries to bring it up once but Jensen says it’s fine, they don’t need to talk about it. It’ll only be weird if they make it weird. The thing is, Jensen is definitely making it weird. He’s never been really good with change, especially when it could ruin the best thing he’s got in his life. 

After being with Jared like that, even just for a night, Jensen now knows that this is a change that could be really amazing. So, maybe Jensen just doesn’t want to talk about it in case Jared doesn’t feel the same. He can’t just say that though. Right?

*

_~The Kripke Wedding (Wedding Four)~_

Jared arrives at the resort a day earlier than Jensen for the Kripke wedding due to Jensen having to work. Though it’s a destination wedding at a fancy resort, Jared doesn’t really have fun wandering around on his own. It’s just not the same without Jensen taking up space in the bed and teasing him all the time. Even with this weird sex thing hanging over them, he’d rather have Jensen around than not.

When Jensen arrives the next day, Jared meets his taxi, hugging him hello and helping carry his bags up to the room. 

“What’s all this?” Jensen asks when he walks into the room to see romantic lighting and flowers waiting on his side of the bed.

“Oh shit, sorry. Those are for the maid. She’s my favorite now,” Jared jokes, scratching uncomfortably at the back of his neck. Maybe this was a stupid idea.

Jensen moves over to the flowers and picks them up, sniffing them and humming at the pleasant scent of them. He grins at Jared. “You missed me.” 

It’s not a question and it doesn’t really need to be. It’s got to be really fucking obvious. 

“Eh,” Jared shrugs casually, trying not to smile.

“You can deny it all you want, but we both know it’s true,” Jensen says, smiling as he puts the flowers down carefully and moves to unpack his bag.

After several people comment on the sexual tension between them at both the wedding and the reception, they decide that they do need to talk about things. Jensen feels a weight lift from his chest when Jared admits to enjoying their night together and saying he wouldn’t mind if they kept having sex. 

Jensen agrees and it’s not long before they’re naked and kissing, moaning as their hands explore each other’s bodies. They’re gasping into each other’s mouths when Jared suggests that Jensen get a condom. 

Jared rides him, driving himself down onto Jensen’s cock with slow, purposeful movements, wringing out every possible drop of pleasure for both of them until they’re both sweaty and sated.

They’ve cleaned themselves up and are back in bed, preparing to go to sleep when Jared brings up the possibility of staying at the resort for another day or two, just the two of them.

“You want to?” Jensen asks, turning to study Jared’s face as he answers.

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t.”

“Isn’t that a couple-y kind of thing though?” Jensen asks, his heart in his throat.

Jared shrugs, not meeting Jensen’s eyes when he answers. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Jensen answers, not allowing his face to show the way his chest suddenly feels like it’s flooded with light. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Okay,” Jared parrots, the smile on his face obvious in his tone, and Jensen can’t stop the mirroring smile he hides in his pillow. 

“Jared.”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you too.”

*

_~The Graham Wedding (Wedding Five)~_

“Oh, aren’t you two so cute together?” Lukas’ mother gushes over Jared and Jensen when she sees them show up at Lukas’ wedding together. “I always had a feeling about you two. The way this one was always following you around, Jensen.” She pinches Jared’s cheek with a watery-eyed grin. 

“Ouch,” Jared mutters quietly, massaging his cheek when she lets him go.

“I know,” Jensen agrees with her, pinching Jared’s other cheek teasingly. “He was just too precious to keep resisting.”

Jared snorts at the comment. Jensen wasn’t resisting anything last night and he reminds him of that with a whisper in his ear that makes him choke on air and ask Mrs. Graham to excuse them. 

“You’ll pay for that later,” Jensen promises with a wicked grin.

“I’m counting on it.”

After the wedding of their childhood friend, Jensen drags Jared out of the reception early to make good on his promise. 

Jared is smiling until he catches a glimpse of the collage someone made for the wedding and he spots a photo of Jensen and Alex together. That kind of ruins the mood for him momentarily, but then Jensen kisses him, tugging at his belt in the privacy of their room at the bed and breakfast they booked and his mind goes foggy with desire once more.

Jensen gets a text before he can even get Jared’s pants off and Jared sees Alex’s name flash on the screen. 

“Shit,” Jensen breathes, having seen the name too. 

“You can check it if you want,” Jared tells him, fixing his belt. The mood is definitely ruined now.

“No,” Jensen states. “I don’t care what he has to say.”

“Are you sure?” Jared has to check. 

“Yeah. He can go to hell. I’m with you now.” Jensen lays down next to Jared, resting his head on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his shoulder through his shirt.

Despite Jensen’s assurances, Jared can’t help but think that things feel more precarious than ever.

*

_~The Chandler Wedding (Wedding Six)~_

Jared knows things aren’t going to go well the second he sees Alex sitting ahead of them at the wedding and feels Jensen tense next to him when he sees him too. 

When he comes out of the bathroom at the reception and sees Jensen and Alex standing together in a darker, more private corner of the room, Jared freezes. He isn’t sure whether to go interrupt or just walk away. 

Jensen looks fine. He doesn’t seem angry or upset like Jared would expect. He just seems calm, almost… happy. 

Jared’s feet are moving toward the door almost before he knows what he’s doing, but leaving seems infinitely better than staying to watch the man he’s fallen for fall back in love with his ex. 

“Jared?” Jensen calls in confusion as Jared passes, following when Jared doesn’t stop. “Jared, where are you going?”

“I’m going home, Jensen,” Jared whirls on him. “Congratulations on getting Alex back. I know that’s what you really wanted all this time, but I’m not going to stand around to watch.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen tells him angrily. “I’m not getting back together with Alex. Did he ask me to? Yes. But I informed him in no uncertain terms that I am happy right where I am, in love with my idiot best friend.”

Jared stands there studying Jensen, happy to hear that he loves him but unsure if it really matters right now. “You’re still hung up on him, Jensen. You still tense up when you see him, you still have trouble hearing his name. How do I compete with that ghost?”

Jensen shakes his head at his friend, walking up to him to take his face in both hands. “I don’t love him. Yeah, it still hurts, but it’s not about wanting him back. It’s about all that time I wasted with him, thinking I was happy, when I have never been happier than I am now. With you. And all those times I thought maybe you and I could be something more, but I pushed them away because I was scared of changing things. Afraid of making a mistake and ruining everything. It’s about the fact that I almost missed out on _this_ , for that poor imitation of what we have.” Jensen kisses his lips softly. “I love _you,_ dumbass.”

“Thank god,” Jared whispers. “Because I love you, too.”

*

_~The Johnson, Saxe, and Williams Weddings (Weddings Seven Through Nine)~_

Jared subtly starts matching their accessories so that they look more couple-y with complementary ties or matching pocket squares. Jensen doesn’t seem to notice. At least, Jared doesn’t _think_ he’s noticed until Jensen, with a wicked grin, brings out matching His & His boxer briefs for them to wear under their suits to the Williams wedding. 

Most of all three of the weddings blur together because all they really see is each other.

*

_~The Charles Wedding(Wedding Ten)~_

“Josh is an old friend,” Jared says holding up a glass of Jensen’s favorite Irish whiskey. 

“What did I tell you about stories that start like that,” Jensen interrupts. “Skip it.”

“Right,” Jared agrees, remembering the wedding that started it all. “Because all people want at this point is cake.”

“Yes,” Jensen nods.

“Okay.” Jared clears his throat, holding his glass higher. “To Josh and Julianna. May your marriage be long, the speeches be swift, and the cake be delicious.”

“Cheers to that.” Jensen laughs, grabbing the glass from Jared’s hand and downing the drink before pulling him down onto the bed to straddle his lap. “I can think of a different dessert I wouldn’t mind having _before_ the cake though.” He smirks down at him. 

“Screw cake,” Jared grins, pulling Jensen down to kiss him. “This is way better than cake.”

Jensen is inclined to agree. 

  
  


The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Here is a [fic post](https://soulproxy.tumblr.com/post/628158801119477760/plus-one-by-soulproxy-words-6910-rating) if you’d like to share it on Tumblr.


End file.
